megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Incentas
Incentas, also known as in Japan, is a boss in the game Mega Man X: Command Mission. He is able to switch elemental properties when the situation calls for it. History X and his allies went to Gimialla Mine looking for Supra-Force Metal, but it was actually a trap. Once they reached the lab, Incentas barred the door behind them, trapping them inside. After a strenuous fight, Incentas sets off the self-destruct mechanism for the lab. As he was about to teleport out Spider tackles him from the side, pushing him against the door. Figuring that the combined explosion of two Reploids would blow the door open, Spider seemingly "sacrifices" himself so that X and the others could escape. Incentas was obliterated in the resulting explosion. As Incentas does not appear for very long, his personality is not expanded upon. However, it is a reasonable assumption that he thinks highly of himself. This may stem from him being somewhat of a scientific genius that knows quite a bit about Supra-Force Metal since his ally in the same dungeon, Shadow, was using it and that he also implies before battle that he became stronger than Shadow due to using more of the mineral than him. Different Versions *'Burning Genie Incentas "Ra Head":' Incentas dons a red and green color scheme with a purple collar, and a body composed of fire. Attacks are fire based in this mode. *'Dancing Genie Incentas "Baron Head":' Incentas turns blue and purple with a teal collar, and begins to dance. His body is composed of water and attacks are water based in this mode. *'Lightning Genie Incentas "Jade Head":' Incentas' color scheme turns yellow and sky blue with a red collar in this mode. His body is composed of electricity and attacks become lightning based. Stats and Abilities ''First Encounter at Gimialla Mine'' ''Second Encounter at Far East HQ'' Dialogues Pre-battle dialogue with Incentas ??? (Incentas): So you've made it here. ??? (Incentas): Not even Shadow could manage to slow you down, eh? I guess even with the Supra-Force Metal that the Commander gave him, he is, after all, just a Maverick Hunter who defected to our side. Spider: Hey, isn't this the Rebellion Army lab? ??? (Incentas): Fools! You've fallen right in my trap. Behold! I am Incentas! Spider: A trap? Incentas: Yes! There isn't a scrap of Supra-Force Metal to be found here. It was all misinformation, designed to lure you Resistance cronies in! (An electric barrier is erected behind them.) Incentas: You're trapped like mice in a cage. No other Reploid has the ability to warp into this structure apart from yours truly. Zero: Incentas, you really think we're going to lie down and surrender? Incentas: The amount of Supra-Force Metal I've applied makes Shadow pale in comparison! Come forth and meet your destruction! See also *In-battle lines for Incentas Gallery IncentasConcept.jpg|Concept art of Incentas. IncentasConceptB.jpg|Concept art of Incentas. CM_IncentasConcept.jpg|Translated concept art from Mega Man X Official Complete Works. Video Production Notes Illustrator Comments "Initially, Incentas only had four fingers on each hand, but I got a sudden phone call saying, 'We want you to put five fingers on each hand!' I couldn't believe it. Did they know how many hands this guy has!?" ''-Ryuji Higurashi'' Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.84. Retrieved on March 25, 2011. Trivia *In the official artwork and in-game, Incentas appears to be all golden with a yellow head and a fiery body. In battle however, this is not the case, for the fiery body and yellow head belongs to his Fire form while the yellow armor belongs to this Thunder form. It is possible that the official artwork/outside-battle colors for Incentas are his default colors. **It's also likely this was done so the player could tell what element he is currently. References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Rebellion Army Category:Mythological design Category:Characters voiced by Roger Rhodes Category:Male Reploids